Blessing
by eponnia
Summary: Modern AU. Caspian goes to Peter and Edmund to ask for the brothers' blessing on his proposal to Susan. [Sequel to "The Rain in Spain" and "Into the Woods" and prequel to the upcoming "Everlasting", but can be read as a standalone piece. One-shot.]


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Why is this modern AU, you ask? Because I felt like it.**

**(And it works better if there's no "I am 1300 years older than you" or royal status issues in kingdoms or being separated by worlds. So I do actually have reasons for making this modern AU.)**

**Here's my real reason. As stated in the summary, this is a sequel to __****The Rain in Spain****, which was a modern AU on purpose, because there are barely any in this fandom****. You technically don't have to read _The Rain in Spain_ to understand this, but it would give you more background and help you understand some minor details in **_**Blessing**_**.**

**If you are looking for slash, you won't find it here. Suspian is referenced, but this is mainly a friendship/family fic. Ages of the characters have been altered – Caspian, Peter, Susan, and Edmund are in their twenties, and Lucy fifteen. **

* * *

"So Caspian, what is this private matter of utmost importance you want to talk to us about?"

Caspian swallowed hard under Edmund's gaze, knowing the younger man's nonchalant manner masked a keen and logical mind that was unlikely to change once set on an opinion. He was well aware his friend's personality trait could potentially work against him in this matter. He then looked at Peter, who observed him in a stoic manner that Caspian didn't know would be reassuring or unnerving during the rest of the conversation.

The three men sat together in Peter's small apartment, a location Caspian had requested despite the fact he was almost positive the eldest Pevensie brother had a gun somewhere. Peter's imposing physique alone, gained from years in the army, was in itself cause for concern should he not approve of Caspian's request. But the apartment was normally empty and he hoped that they wouldn't be interrupted. He also felt as if he were about to undergo interrogation, sitting in the armchair while the Pevensie brothers shared the couch facing him. He privately concluded that he shouldn't have expected anything else from Peter and Edmund.

Caspian cleared his throat, knowing he couldn't stall any longer.

"I would like to ask your blessing for I to ask Susan to marry me."

He held back a sigh of frustration at his mistake – nerves had always affected his English. At least he hadn't slipped back into his mother tongue without realizing. "_Perdonar_, for me to ask Susan. And I ask both of you," the Spain native added, looking at Edmund in case the younger brother thought he was being ignored in favor of Peter. It wouldn't hurt to appeal to the newly-appointed police constable, who Caspian was sure would land him in jail if Edmund disapproved of his question.

Edmund raised an eyebrow in surprise, glancing at his brother, but Peter appeared as serious as before. When the elder leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and folding his hands with a look of concentration on his features, Caspian's heart started pounding.

_They will say no. They seemed to approve when I was dating Susan but perhaps they think marriage is too far. If one of them pulls a gun, should I defend myself? It would look bad in my intentions with Susan if I run..._

"Do you love her?"

Caspian pulled himself from his wild train of thought at Peter's words. "With all my heart."

"Would you protect her if something happened?"

"I would die before I let anyone hurt her." Caspian felt his nerves ebbing and resolute determination rising in his chest.

"What would you do if we said no?" Edmund watched him seriously.

"I would respect your wishes but try to convince you."

"Would you ever elope with Susan?" Edmund continued.

"Elope?" Caspian tried to remember the definition of the English word, but the meaning escaped him.

"Run away to get married," Peter explained.

"Of course not. I know that is not what she would want."

"What if she asked you?" Edmund asked.

"I believe I answered that–"

"But if she did?" the younger brother pressed.

"I would not let her make such a – what would you say – rash decision," Caspian answered. "She deserves a better life that that."

"Caspian," Peter began seriously, "we both have known you for three years now, ever since Susan introduced us to you. I believe I speak for my brother when I say you have made Susan happy. And that is no small accomplishment."

Edmund smirked. "Pete, stop torturing him for an answer. I say yes."

Caspian stared at Edmund, unsure if he had heard the younger man correctly. "Yes?"

"Yes," Edmund repeated. They both turned to Peter, who gave Caspian a nod.

"You have my blessing."

When Caspian had envisioned this scene previously, he had thought he would make a loud exclamation, jump to his feet and celebrate. But now he had to convince himself that his dreams had actually come true. He looked at the brothers, swallowing hard again. "Thank you" was all he managed to say.

"You are more than welcome," Peter said, standing from the couch. "Do you want something to drink? A Guinness might calm you down."

"Is it that obvious?" Caspian asked, standing and following the blond man into the kitchen. Edmund grabbed a beer from Peter's hand and took a seat at the kitchen table, but Caspian shook his head as Peter offered him the bottle.

"I need to drive back to my apartment to start preparations."

"Have you already started planning how you are going to propose?" Edmund asked.

"Yes."

"How long have you been thinking about asking her?" Peter inquired, taking the bottle opener from his smirking brother.

"A while," Caspian admitted. "Not long after I came to England and we began seeing each other."

"I must say, it's impressive that you crossed the continent for her," Edmund commented after taking a swallow of his Guinness.

"There was nothing left for me in Madrid." Caspian shrugged and looked at his watch. "I should go."

"For the record, I would be more scared of Susan than us," Edmund quipped as he and Peter walked Caspian to the door. "She took archery in secondary school and can probably still shoot her bow."

"All you Pevensies are intimidating in your own ways."

"Even Lucy?"

"Lucy can put up a fight. And her cat is not to be ignored."

Edmund laughed. "Let us know what Susan says," he said, shaking Caspian's hand. "Even though I'm positive she'll say yes."

"You think so?"

"We see more than you think," Peter said as he opened the door. "Thank you for stopping by and asking us."

"You deserve my thanks," Caspian said, looking at the brothers. "I am honored to have your blessing."

Peter extended a hand, and Caspian shook it. "We are honored to give it."

* * *

"I have an announcement," Susan said over dinner that weekend.

Caspian felt Edmund and Peter watching him, but kept his gaze on the woman by his side, resting a hand on her knee. Lucy, the only one in the family truly unaware of what was going on, watched her older sister expectantly, brown eyes wide.

Susan unfolded her hands from her lap and held up her left hand to reveal a shining diamond on her finger. "Caspian and I are engaged."

Lucy shrieked in excitement and left her seat to throw her arms around Susan. As the fifteen-year-old admired the ring and fired questions to her older sister for details about the proposal, Caspian looked at the Pevensie brothers. Edmund only smirked at him, but Peter raised his glass in salute to his almost-brother-in-law. Caspian inclined his head in response and grasped Susan's right hand in his.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: There is another installment in _The Rain in Spain_ universe coming up, set in between _Blessing_ and _The Rain in Spain_. Please keep an eye out for _Into the Woods_; it's not explicitly Suspian, but the pairing is in there. **


End file.
